pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard
This '''Charizard is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. It is Ash's 5th and arguably most powerful Pokémon he ever captured, winning some of his most difficult battles. Personality Charizard as a Charmander was loyal, to the point of being naïve; he believed his trainer, Damian, would come back for him. However, upon discovering the truth that Damian is a selfish person, he rejected it as his trainer and became one of Ash's Pokémon, knowing that Ash was dedicated, selfless, and an all-around better trainer than Damian ever was. It shows the same loyalty and respect towards Ash that he once had for Damien. It was happy. After evolving into Charmeleon, its happy personality and loyalty disappeared, the reason being that Charmeleon's own skill level excelled that of Ash's and as such, it didn't respect him for no apparent reason, becoming slightly arrogant and coverconfident, one example was; during a practice battle in which Ash sought to help a Paras Cassandra owned evolve into a Parasect, it responded by going against Ash's orders and ruthlessly attacked Paras, causing it to flee in tears. Ash tried to recall Charmeleon, but the latter used a Flamethrower on him before turning on Brock and Misty, the former of whom commented that Charmeleon was way out of control. Its personality did not change much, when it evolved into Charizard, however, it rarely obeyed Ash's orders, and occasionally uses its Flamethrower on him to stop Ash from recalling ir or sometimes when its trainer irritates it, it would embarrass Ash. After Charizard was frozen by Poliwrath's Ice Beam, throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep Charizard warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded Charizard of how long they had been together since Charizard was a Charmander, which Charizard recollected on that day, after seeing his efforts to save it from certain death, it feels remorseful, for how badly it treated its trainer, Charizard's loyalty to Ash returned in full force; the best part of Charmander's pre-evolved personality is back, as it no longer disobeys Ash's orders, although it is no longer arrogant and overconfident, Charizard is still sometimes, stubborn, prideful and short-tempered. Charizard also gains a strong friendly bond with Ash's Pignite during its travels with Ash in Unova and Decolore Islands as both are Fire-Type Pokémon who always use Flamethrower at their opponent and both are seen teaming up if it comes into a fierce battle. At one time when Pignite is having problem due to the seed shells are stuck on his nostrils, Charizard is used to make a Seismic Toss at him but spares him afterwards when he falls into the edge. He is the only Pokémon who makes Pignite to gain more of his determination and fierce. Both are also seen teaming up in fierce battles. Biography Kanto Charizard was first introduced as a young Charmander in the episode Charmander - The Stray Pokémon. It belonged to a Trainer named Damian who had promptly abandoned it, calling it a pathetic and weak Pokémon. Despite this, Charmander's loyalty to Damian still existed to such a degree that it resisted being captured. It sat on a rocky outcrop, waiting for Damian to return, not knowing that Damian had long since given up on it. When a storm emerged, Charmander remained outside, clinging to a large leaf for shelter despite the flame on its tail getting dangerously low (probably due to the harshness of the weather taking a toll on its health). To make things worse, a flock of Spearow started attacking it . Thankfully, Ash and his friends arrived, saving Charmander with Pikachu and driving the Spearow away although Ash and the others got shocked in the process. Ash and company got Charmander to a Pokémon Center and handed it to Nurse Joy for treatment. She later emerged from the examination room with good news; Charmander would pull through. Next morning though, Charmander had disappeared! A worried Ash theorized he had gone back to the rock to wait for Damian. Team Rocket soon arrived on scene, causing more trouble for Ash and the others by capturing Pikachu after Ash and the others fell into a hole. Charmander arrived and thanks to Meowth translating, ordered James and Jessie to "give Pikachu back or else". Team Rocket ignored the threat, ordering Charmander to beat it or else. But Charmander had the last laugh as it released a very powerful Flamethrower on them, roasting them and causing Team Rocket to retreat. Damian, having witnessed the scene returned, hoping to get Charmander to rejoin his team as he planned to fulfill his "promise" and attempted to recapture Charmander. However, Charmander realized that Damian was a selfish trainer who would never care for or respect it and as such, refused, using its tail to send the Poké Ball flying back where it hit Damian in the face. Damian attempted to crush Charmander with every Pokémon he owned, but Charmander responded by giving its former trainer a Flamethrower. Pikachu joined him with a ThunderShock and Damian was forced to flee. Humiliated, burnt and shocked to within an inch of his life, Damian fled while Charmander chose to join Ash's team and became the newest addition to the young trainer's party. Calling upon it on numerous occasions, Charmander would become one of Ash's most valuable and trusted Pokemon. In the episode after it had been captured, Ash used Charmander's help to get them through a cave. On the St. Anne ship, it joined forces with a group of Charmander to successfully defeat a group of Team Rocket grunts. It helped Ash and his friends, after they formed a reluctant alliance with Team Rocket, to escape the sunken wreckage of the ship. Once back in the open, it, along with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Meowth, Ekans and Koffing, was briefly separated from Ash, thanks to a disastrous encounter with a group of Gyarados, and marooned on an island with giant pokemon. It was eventually revealed to be Giovanni's Pokémon Land theme park after they accidentally wrecked the park by destroying the robotic Pokémon there. The two were reunited along with the other Pokemon. Once the group had arrived in Lavender Town, Ash, hoping to catch a Ghost-type Pokémon so that he could beat the Saffron City Gym Leader, Sabrina, choose Charmander to lead the way through the tower. Unfortunately, a Haunter living in the tower paralyzed Charmander by using Lick, forcing Ash to recall it. Charmander's next chance to shine came when Ash chose him to go up against Primeape who had evolved from a harmless Mankey. After enduring a brutal beating at Primeape's hands, Charmander learned Rage which gave it the opportunity to knock Primeape out after unleashing a powerful Flamethrower which finally enabled Ash to capture it. Charmander got the chance to take part in its first-ever Gym Battle when Ash went up against the Celadon City Gym Leader, Erika where it fought Erika's Weepinbell. It stopped Weepinbell's Razor Leaf with a Flamethrower, causing Weepinbell some discomfort as Grass-type Pokémon hate the Fire. Charmander knocked Weepinbell out with a Skull Bash, giving Ash the win but Charmander lost after battling Erika's Gloom due to the fact that the stench Gloom gave off was so disgusting that it caused Charmander to hold its nose before fainting in disbelief. Although the battle was suspended due to Team Rocket attacking the Gym, Ash eventually won the Rainbow Badge after saving Gloom's life. Ash used Charmander again in its battle against the Fuchsia City Gym leader, Koga with Charmander fighting Koga's Venomoth before Team Rocket interrupted the battle. After Team Rocket had blasted off, Koga sent out his Golbat to deal with Charmander. Despite the fight not going in Charmander's favor at the beginning, it was eventually able to beat Koga's Golbat thanks to a combination of Ember and Fire Spin that gave Ash the Soul Badge. Charmander went up against a Golem owned by a biker named Poké Ball were so powerful that Golem was even burning and even after Chopper recalled it, the heat continued to go through the Poké Ball. Charmander was chosen to stop a group of rampaging Exeggutor. After it did so, Ash and the team were surprised when it evolved into Charmeleon. Unfortunately, the Charmander's happy personality and loyalty disappeared upon it evolving into Charmeleon, the reason being that Charmeleon's own skill level excelled that of Ash's and as such, it didn't respect him. During a practice battle in which Ash sought to help a Paras Cassandra owned evolve into a Parasect, it responded by going against Ash's orders and ruthlessly attacked the Paras, causing it to flee in tears. Ash tried to recall Charmeleon, but Charmeleon used a Flamethrower on him before turning on Brock and Misty, the former of whom commented that Charmeleon was way out of control. Luckily, though, Pikachu intervened and knocked Charmeleon out with a Thunderbolt, enabling Ash to recall it. Charmeleon still ignored Ash's commands, until an Aerodactyl had scratched on its forehead to knock him down in the episode Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon. It tells Aerodactyl to apologize for scratching his forehead but it refuses while it insulted Charmeleon long enough causing him to stomps its feet angrily and roars to evolve into a Charizard as everyone sees it evolved and a close up of Charizard finally unleashes its Flamethrower, and wants to have revenge against Aerodactyl for insulting him instead of rescuing Ash from its grasp. It did its best to defeat the Aerodactyl by chasing it, but accidentally used Flamethrower on Ash before Jiggypuff puts them to sleep using Sing while Charizard rescues Ash before falling into sleep. Upon being released from its Ball, it accidentally simply shot out flames onto Ash again, and still ignored his orders. However, it actually battled against other Fire-types. In Riddle Me This!, Charizard battled Blaine's Rhydon but because of its disobedience and lack of respect towards Ash, it left the battle and fell asleep allowing Rhydon to win by default while Pikachu takes the match to defeat Rhydon. In Volcanic Panic!, Charizard still disobeys Ash until it watches a desperate Blaine's Magmar who is throwing rocks to stop the lava from overflowing Blaine's destroyed Gym but the lava destroys it. With that, it helps stop the lava from flowing while being aided by Brock's Onix and Geodude and Ash's Pikachu while cooling off from Misty's Staryu and Ash's Squirtle. After they stopped the lava from flowing. Both Charizard and Magmar are glaring each others' eyes wanted to test their strength which leads them to battle at the top of the volcano. He listened to Ash in his battle against Magmar as both are equally matched when unleashing their Flamethrower. Charizard also manage to block and threw Magmar's powerful Fire Blast making Magmar knocks him with Skull Bash. Charizard retaliates the same and both are seen grabbing each other hands. Magmar manages to grab and threw Charizard under the volcano. However, Charizard survives after getting thrown under the volcano as it flies with Magmar much to Blaine's horrible shock allowing Ash to show Charizard its Submission in mid-air to make Magmar dizzy and throws it with Seismic Toss under the volcano in explosion making Ash wins the battle when Magmar was finally knocked off the ground after barely survived on Charizard's Seismic Toss. When Ash tries to return to his Ball, Charizard blows him with its Flamethrower finally displays his disobedience to him while unleashing most of its Flamethrower upward. He also battled Ritchie's Charmander, and easily crushed it. Unfortunately again, his lack of respect against all other types of Pokémon cost Ash his match against Ritchie in the Pokémon League as it refused to battle Ritchie's Pikachu. Orange League Charizard retained its disobedience in the episode, Pallet Party Panic!, where Team Rocket manage to steal Pikachu and escape from the Meowth Balloon. After Pidgeotto was hit from Arbok's Poison Sting, Ash releases him to save Pikachu but it fails and it does not listen when he looked at the bunch of fruits. However, Team Rocket manage to throw bombs throughout Pallet Town until they destroyed the fruits that Charizard wanted to eat causing the former to get enraged. When Team Rocket continues to throw bombs at Charizard it retaliates by using its wings as the balloon explodes causing them to blasts off. Charizard continues to get out of control by throwing its Flamethrower despite Ash's attempt to put him back to its Poke Ball due to being thrown with its Flamethrower on his face. It defeated a trainer's Tauros in one hit, only to go on a rampage that was only contained by Elite Four member Lorelei. It also used Flamethrower on Ash while he was trying to make a sled to use against Danny. Ash dodged (somewhat), and the Flamethrower made the perfect sled, helping Ash win the round. As he won the round, Charizard embarrassed Ash. In A Way Off Day Off! Charizard has a short rivalry with an elderly Tracey's Scyther upon meeting and both are seen glaring each other. When Team Rocket attempts to steal all of Ash, Misty and Tracey's Pokemon by sleeping them with Sleep Powder made by James' Victreebel, Charizard and Scyther are the ones to see their motives of stealing and both confronts them. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Scyther's Skull Bash, Charizard and Scyther finally set their differences and return to their respective territory. A turning point in their relationship came when Ash chose Charizard to battle Tad's Poliwrath . After Charizard's refusal to obey him cost Ash the match, Charizard was frozen by Poliwrath's Ice Beam. Throughout the night, Ash resolved to keep Charizard warm, rubbing it with his hands to provide heat in the form of friction, which risked rubbing his hands raw. Before the night ended, Ash told Charizard that he only wanted to be good enough for it and reminded Charizard of how long they had been together since Charizard was a Charmander, which Charizard recollected on that day. After seeing his efforts to save him from certain death, Charizard's loyalty to Ash returned in full force; the best part of Charmander's pre-evolved personality was back. He blasted off Team Rocket and had a rematch with Tad's Poliwrath, winning via his new Dragon Rage and what would become his signature move: the Seismic Toss. Charizard helped Ash in his battles with Luana and Drake, fighting alongside Pikachu against Luana's Marowak and Alakazam. Narrowly defeating Drake's Electabuzz with Seismic Toss, Charizard then battled Drake's Dragonite. Even with the damage it had taken in its battle with Electabuzz, it held its own against the more experienced Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. In the end, their Dragon Rages collided. Although Dragonite was injured by the explosion, Charizard fainted and Dragonite still had enough energy to defeat Ash's Squirtle and Tauros before finally being defeated by Pikachu. Johto Charizard was used in Ash's first Johto Gym battle, and defeated Falkner's Pidgeot with Seismic Toss. Charizard was also used in Ash's trainer battles, easily winning every battle. In Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Charizard is seen not to fly properly while being mounted by Ash which leads them to crash into the forest and running uphill to catch up with the others. When Charizard entered the Charicific Valley, it became surprised horribly to see wild Charizards are much taller and more powerful than him. Despite, Liza's warnings, it immediately challenged one of the many Charizards that were there, only to be humiliated at its constant losses and severe injuries even it deflects its sneak attacks. Charla which is Liza's only Pokemon threw it out and into a lake. Team Rocket respected Charizard as a "fellow loser", and kept it alive while he was in the lake. Next Team Rocket "attacked" the valley, but Charizard defended the valley, just as they planned. They say some encouraging words and saluted Charizard before he sent them blasting off. Team Rocket's plan was to use that scene to make Charizard look like a hero and get accepted in, and it worked. Ash gave Charizard the option to stay and train if it wished to, which Charizard agreed and was given an assurance from Ash that he wouldn't be abandoned. Ash didn't want to leave Charizard but he knew it was for the best for it. However in Great Bowls of Fire!, it later returned to Ash who is now grown similar to the wild Charizards in the Charicific Valley and blows him with a Flamethrower as a happy greeting. Charizard became Charla's bodyguard as stated by Clair after she tells them about Liza as her childhood friend. Upon arriving at the burning Dragon Holy Land which it was done by James after he fails to steal the Prayer Flame and slipped on his hands to cause fire. They confront the rampaging Dragonite who is suffering from an Outrage as Charizard angrily glares to fight it. Charizard teams up with Clair's Dragonair to calm a rampaging Dragonite but to no effect as it dodge and attack them one after another. With Pikachu to assist them, Dragonair summons thunder clouds to unleash Thunder on Dragonite before Pikachu uses its own Thunder to pinned it down. Charizard manages to hit Dragonite with Fire Spin while she attempts to hit with its Hyper Beam as a combination attack with Pikachu's Thunder to knock Dragonite down the lake. After that it battled Clair's Dragonair by evaporates the pool, which was her protection, with Flamethrower and later the entire pool was evaporated to expose Dragonair with Fire Spin. The fight becomes serious and relentless in both ground and mid-air. It then dodged Iron Tail twice and won using a unique combination of Fire Spin and Seismic Toss, both of which were used inside Dragonair's Dragon Rage to give them more power. Charizard's victory over Dragonair earned Ash the Rising Badge. It returned to Charicific Valley for a little while before it returned to Ash again for the Johto League. In The Spell of the Unown, after watching footage of Ash running after Entei who'd kidnapped his mother, Charizard left the Valley to head straight for Greenfield. It arrived in the nick of time, rescuing Ash and Pikachu who were just about to fall to their deaths after stumbling off a cliff. Charizard fought Entei and managed to hit it with a Fire Spin that was strong enough to cause the Legendary Pokémon to roar with pain, despite the fact that Fire Spin would not normally do much damage to a fellow Fire type. Although Charizard had grown stronger in the Charicific Valley, displaying the agility and power to dodge and counter many of Entei's attacks. Fortunately young Molly Hale ordered Entei to stop just before Entei was about to kill Charizard with Fire Blast. Charizard later returned in the Silver Conference when Blastoise and Scizor had cut the team down to just him. It battled and defeated Gary's Scizor and Golem. Gary's Blastoise put up a better fight, and maintained an advantage, by using Hydro Pump to negate Charizard's aerial advantage. Thinking outside of the box, Charizard used Flamethrower to burn the battlefield and when Blastoise used Hydro Pump to cool down the burning field, Charizard used the smoke to get in close, ensuring that Blastoise couldn't aim its cannons. Blastoise ducked under Charizard's Dragon Rage and used Bite on its shoulder but Charizard ignored the pain and smashed Blastoise into the ground with Seismic Toss. Blastoise managed to stand but after glaring at Charizard for a few moments it collapsed and fainted. This caused Ash to move to the Top 8 and resulting in Gary Oak's elimination from the Johto League. Charizard was then used against Harrison's Blaziken in the quarterfinals. Charizard had never battled a Blaziken before and Ash had only encountered the Pokémon once when Harrison used it to catch his Sneasel. Therefore both Charizard and his trainer were caught off guard by Blaziken's speed and power. Even Charizard's Seismic Toss wasn't enough to defeat Blaziken, though it crippled him badly, but when Charizard attempted to use another one it was caught off guard by Blaziken's Blaze Kick. Blaziken tried to finish Charizard with Flamethrower and Charizard countered with Dragon Rage resulting in an explosion which caused both Pokémon to collapse. Charizard and Blaziken managed to stand up but when Ash ordered Charizard to use another Flamethrower, the pain from Charizard's injuries overwhelmed it and it fainted. However, Charizard injured Blaziken badly enough to prevent Harrison from using it in the next round which caused Harrison to lose his next battle. Advanced Generation series In There's no Place Like Hoenn, Charizard's battle against Harrison's Blaziken was seen in a flashback when Max watches the actual footage of the Silver Conference during the battle between Ash and Harrison in the quarterfinals while he keeps mocking Ash from losing the second round of the competition. Battle Frontier It appeared in the episode The Symbol Life, where Ash used Charizard to battle with Noland's Articuno. Despite its type advantage, Articuno had the upper hand throughout most of the battle, recovering from Flamethrower and Dragon Breath remarkably quickly and dodging all of Charizard's other attacks. It also revealed that it could use Water Pulse to counter its weakness to Fire types and froze one of Charizard's wings with Ice Beam. Charizard used Overheat to melt the ice on its wing allowing it to regain full mobility but Articuno still managed to land a Steel Wing which very nearly defeated the exhausted Charizard. However, when Articuno attempted to finish Charizard with another Steel Wing. Charizard grabbed both wings and hurled Articuno to the ground with Seismic Toss, almost knocking itself out in the process. Articuno managed to get up and the referee was about to announce that it had won but Noland told him to wait until he was sure the battle was over. Articuno fainted as Charizard got to his feet. Charizard was the first non-Legendary Pokémon in the anime to have defeated a Legendary Pokémon and won Ash the Knowledge Symbol before he returned to the Charicific Valley. As of then, Charizard's power rivals that of legendary and elite four Pokémon. Charizard was reunited with Ash in Gathering the Gang of Four!, as it happily blows Ash and his Pikachu with its usual Flamethrower as a happy greeting. During Ash's training camp, Charizard also shows its mischievous side when it slam itself through their resting ground making Squirtle get angry. Charizard also dodges both Squirtle and Bulbasaur's attack but it accidentally hit Pikachu from its Razor Leaf causing him to electrocute them with Thunderbolt despite Ash's pleas not to fight. As they made a camp fire at night, Ash also reminisces Charizard back when he was abandoned as a Charmander and his disobedience from his evolution stages. Charizard also displays his Steel Wing ability as it manage to get all of the berries for them to eat and its training with Ash, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. When Pikachu was captured by Team Rocket, Charizard was mounted by Ash, Bulbasaur and Squirtle to chase the steel Meowth Balloon. Both Charizard and Squirtle attack does not work at first but for the second time it manages to crack the balloon allowing Bulbasaur to destroy it with Razor Leaf. Team Rocket is eventually blasted off by Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Squirtle's Water Gun, Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf and Charizard's Flamethrower. Charizard is the only Pokemon to sense Pyramid King Brandon's presence. In the Battle Pyramid during Ash's final battle with Brandon, where it battled Brandon's Dusclops. Dusclops proved to be Charizard's equal, countering Flamethrower with Will-O-Wisp and using Mean Look after being hit by Dragon Breath. When Charizard used its newly learned Steel Wing, Dusclops grabbed onto one of its wings and used Confuse Ray. Ash was unable to recall Charizard because of Mean Look allowing Dusclops to hit Charizard with Shadow Punch and Will-O-Wisp. Charizard snapped out of its confusion with some encouragment from Ash and hit Dusclops with a powerful Dragon Breath. Dusclops struck back with Will-O-Wisp but by that time both Pokemon had become tired. Ash ordered Charizard to inflict what would have been the finishing blow if Dusclops hadn't been a Ghost type but it turned out that ordering Charizard to use Seismic Toss was a huge mistake. Due to Dusclops' immunity to Fighting attacks, the Ghost type escaped from Charizard's grasp and smashed it with a final devastating Shadow Punch. However, Ash still managed to win the Brave Symbol with his three remaining Pokémon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pikachu and Charizard then returned to Charicific Valley. However, it apparently left the valley and took up residence at Professor Oak's lab with many of Ash's other Pokémon. Unova In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Ash is at a Kanto Festival and remembers his Charizard and all the good times they had together. He goes to Professor Oak and exchanges in his Unfezant for his Charizard. When he arrived, Ash was happy to see him, and Charizard gave him the usual Flamethrower greeting. While being introduced to the other groups' Pokémon, it develops a fierce rivalry with Iris' Dragonite, which leads the two to battle. Iris is confident in her Dragonite, but does not know how outmatched she was. Charizard was able to overpower Dragonite's super effective Thunder Punch with Wing Attack, but after Dragonite hit Charizard with Dragon Rush, Iris thought she had won. Iris' hopes were quickly crushed when Charizard emerged unscratched from the attack and roared loudly. Dragonite, now knowing what it was going up against, retreated in the sky, but Charizard easily caught up and hit Dragonite with a super effective Dragon Tail, dealing serious damage. However, the battle was called off by N, because Dragonite was injured from the fall. Iris was surprised that Dragon Rush didn't knock Charizard out, because she believed that it was super effective and later both Charizard and Dragonite gained their mutual respect with each other after their fierce battle. After N is done laughing at her, Ash corrects Iris, though she doesn't believe them until Ash's Pokédex clearly stated that Charizard is a Fire/Flying type. Afterwards, Ash decided he wanted Charizard to return to his party, and get him back on the grid which Charizard gladly accepted. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, Charizard is used to battle Dragonite again, who is now being controlled by Colress. While Charizard was more than a match for Dragonite under the control of an inexperienced Iris, Colress's machine enhances the power of Pokémon, which makes it a much harder battle. Charizard's Slash scores a hit, and Charizard quickly dodged the upcoming Ice Beam. Flamethrower is blocked by a powered up ThunderPunch, but Dragonite takes a small amount of damage, despite the enhanced power. Dragonite's enhanced speed allowed it to dodge Charizard's Dragon Tail, but the battle ended when Colress's machine is destroyed. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Charizard is used to help Pignite, who has something blocking his nostrils. Charizard, however, simply throws Pignite with a giant swing, which does not work. Pignite was saddened by his condition until Iris picks a single leaf grass to make him sneeze the seed shells from Cilan's Pansage's Bullet Seed making Cilan had caused the accident. When Ash asks both Charizard and Pikachu about Pignite's Flamethrower which both of them agreed and Charizard blows him with its own Flamethrower on the face. Charizard and Pignite are seen blowing their Flamethrower and Charizard's Flamethrower is much stronger than Pignite's. In Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony, Ash uses Charizard, Krookodile, and Oshawott, to get himself and N out of the bottom of a pit. It used a spinning Dragon Tail to break through the ground, while Oshawott used Hydro Pump to soften it, allowing Krookodile to Dig out. He also was used to battle Team Plasma, where he easily withstood several attacks, and with Pignite launched a devastating double Flamethrower. However, Ash had to recall all of his Pokémon, including Charizard, once Colress turned his mind control device on them. In A Pokemon of A Different Color, Charizard becomes a peacemaker between Clair and Iris' Dragonite who he fails to stop them from arguing which results in him being attacked by them. This makes Ash return him back to his Ball. In The Pirates of Decolore!, Charizard was also used to look for some pirate Pokémon. After a long journey through the Decolore Islands, Charizard returned to Professor Oak's Lab in The Dream Continues! where he was released along with Pignite, Oshawott, Snivy and Scraggy by Ash after Ash's Bulbasaur happily releases its Solar Beam to give all of Ash's Unova Pokémon's attention in a multi-color of sparkles to meet them. Charizard along with Pikachu and all of Ash's Unova Pokémon are used to give them all they got to blasts Team Rocket off to the sky with their powerful abilities to destroy their improvised balloon. Charizard and the others are happy that they defeated Team Rocket down for good. Known moves Improvised moves Flaming Seismic Toss Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese and English) *Michael Haigney (English 4Kids dubbed as a Charmander) *Eric Stuart (English 4Kids dubbed as a Charmeleon) *Tom Wayland (English PUSA dubbed as a Charmander and a Charmeleon) Trivia *Charizard as Charmander is Ash's first -type starter to be abandoned by its original trainer. *Charizard is the first of Ash's Fire-type starters, and the first starter in general, to evolve. *Charizard is one of the few Pokémon Ash owns that temporary disobeyed him (albeit only after evolving into Charizard due to rapid evolution), the others being Pikachu and Primeape. *Charizard is one the four Pokémon owned by Ash to battle and hold their own, if not defeat a Legendary Pokémon the other three being Pikachu, Sceptile and Noivern. Charizard defeated Articuno, Sceptile defeated Darkrai, Pikachu battled to a draw with Latios and defeated Regice, and Noivern greatly weakened Zapdos. *Charizard knows more moves than any other of Ash's Pokémon, at nineteen. *In the episode Snow Way Out!, he had a Charmander, but a few episodes before, it was Charizard. This is because in Japan, Snow Way Out aired before it evolved. *Since it evolved from Charmeleon, Brandon's Dusclops is the only Pokémon that had not reached its final stage of evolution to have ever defeated Charizard. It should be noted however that Dusknoir was not revealed until after the episode was first broadcast. *Shin-ichiro Miki who voices James in the Japanese version and who also plays Brock's Zubat/Golbat/Crobat as well as Misty's Staryu in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the anime voices Charizard in both versions as well. In the English series, Charmander and Charmeleon were voiced by Michael Haigney and Eric Stuart respectively while Miki continued voicing both Charmander and Charmeleon in the Japanese version. *Charizard is universally considered to be among Ash's strongest Pokémon, along with Sceptile, Greninja and Pikachu. *Despite staying in the Charicific Valley, Ash receives Charizard from Professor Oak in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, but this is due to Charizard's Poké Ball being sent from Charicific Valley to the lab. *Originally, Ash's Charizard was only average in his species' height (5'7"). Since training at the Characific Valley, it grew considerably taller as originally it was half the size of Liza's Charla but later became slightly taller than Charla. Given that it stood roughly equal in height to Iris' Dragonite, Charizard's current height is around 7'3". *Charizard is the runner-up in taking the shortest time out of any of Ash's Pokemon to fully evolve, evolving from Charmeleon three episodes after it evolved from Charmander. The record is held by Butterfree, but because he released it, Charizard holds this record out of Ash's remaining Pokemon. *A running gag in the series is that Ash would be on the receiving end of Charizard's Flamethrower when he returned to him, albeit in an affectionate and comedic manner. Gallery References pl:Charizard Asha Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon